Tessa Lamb
Tessa Lamb is a character role-played by Nakkida Backstory Tessa Lamb is a Driving Instructor and owner of Right of Way Driving School. She has a love for animals (which she calls "aminals"). Tessa has a violent alter ego called Mary Wolf that comes out to kill when an animal is purposefully hurt or spoken of being harmed intentionally in front of her. Tessa grew up in an unhealthy household. Her parents, Don and Tina, were alcoholics who constantly fought. If she didn't make herself scarce, they would turn their anger onto her. She only found solace in her pet dog, Maisy. Her parents were irresponsible and didn't get Maisy fixed, so she ended up pregnant with five puppies. When she gave birth, Tessa's parents wouldn't let Maisy in the house. In a fit of anger and sadness that her one source of comfort was being hurt, she set the house on fire, ending with the death of her parents. This caused intense scarring on her hands. She has said that this was "the only way". This information was never told to anyone except [[Norman Bones|'Norman Bones']], who knows about Mary, due to Tessa's admittance. They now have a tentative relationship, with Norman asking probing questions as he tries to figure out what exactly makes the wolf bite Her adoptive father is LSPD Officer and Ex-Commissioner, [[Sam Baas|'Sam Baas']]. Further Information ''' (Official Nakkida Wiki ��) ' ---- * [https://nakkida.fandom.com/wiki/Tessa_Lamb '''Tessa Lamb'] * [https://nakkida.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Wolf Mary Wolf] * [https://nakkida.fandom.com/wiki/Recyling_Center Recycling Center] Personality Tessa is kindness incarnate, and to the best of her ability, she will never break the law. She's gullible, naive, and forgiving to a fault. Her favorite things include animals, caring for the environment, and being helpful to anyone in need. She struggles with euphemisms, and innuendos fly over her head most of the time. Tessa is, without a doubt, one of the nicest people in the city of Los Santos. While she follows all laws, especially traffic laws, she is not a snitch, and will not reveal information to the police or others about who hurts or endangers her. The only exception to this is if the action may result in her going to jail (or having Mary discovered); such as when [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']] posed as Tessa, forcing her to admit to the police that Kiki had kidnapped and impersonated her. This happened once again recently, when Kiki planted vast amounts of marijuana in Tessa's glovebox, and attempted to frame Tessa for drug trafficking. While she was not charged with the offense, this situation has resulted in Deputy''' Richard Dark' having suspicions of her. He began investigating Tessa closely, even going as far as giving her the nickname "El Tesso". Day to Day Tessa Lamb is a driving instructor for the city of Los Santos. Her certified driving school ('Right Of Way') provides a service to people looking to get their driver's license, reduce "driving points" by successfully passing the test, and allowing people to regain their suspended licenses. She formerly worked at the 'Recycling Center (before it closed), and provides home decoration (she is commonly viewed as one of, if not the best, interior decorator in the city). After decorating the [[Cop Killa Records|'''Cop Killa Records]] office, [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] offered her a position to be an associate of CKR, where she would manage set design and decorate any future office spaces for the company. Outside of her jobs, Tessa partakes in many activities, often attending concerts, hanging out with friends, going to the Vanilla Unicorn, and many other outings. Because she is very well loved in Los Santos, she often has adventures and encounters with several different citizens with varied backgrounds all around the city. These activities can range from gambling, beach visits, and bus tours around the city. She used to spend every single day with her old best friend [[Matt Rhodes|'Matt Rhodes']], until he stopped visiting the city. Matt eventually came back to be a cop in the city, but things have been strained due to his long and busy work hours. Tessa also seems to have a slightly lower-than-average kidnap ratio than most other citizens of Los Santos, due to her being well-known as the nicest person in Los Santos, and people end up feeling too guilty. Personas Tessa suffers from blackouts from time to time, snapping back to reality in a completely different place than she remembered, with no idea how she got there. This is because Tessa is host to an alternate personality, Mary Wolf, a homicidal serial killer who seeks to punish people for their crimes against animals (which in Los Santos is frequently hit and run murder.) Mary and Tessa converse sometimes, with Tessa only being allowed to remember what Mary wants her to remember. The line between Mary and Tessa continues to blur, as more and more issues get added to Tessa's life, from constant loneliness, to more recent Mary attacks, all these things are bearing down on Tessa mentally. While the wolf does not concern itself with the feelings of the lamb, Mary is cautious and also very protective over her host. She can sometimes influence Tessa and her decisions if she feels that it would put Mary's identity in jeopardy, or even draw eyes to the fact that there is something more beneath the surface. Recently, Tessa has been experiencing some rather severe depression and separation anxiety. Most of the people she had learned to lean on, mainly Matt Rhodes and Amara Harte are not quite as available as they used to be, and those that are there for her get pushed away by Tessa lest they find out more about her. This has led to a couple instances of rather concerning mental breakdowns: The first, being a couple months ago when attempting to give a driving test to Davey Doherty. Tessa was struck by Davey with her car during the test, hitting her head and doing enough harm to require EMS to be called and come assist her to continue. Davey continued to antagonize her after the EMS left and cause general mayhem until Tessa received a call from Kiki Chanel, causing even more stress and anxiety. At this point Tessa breaks down and collapses in the parking lot, after Davey drives away with her car. She later goes on to meet with Kiki, and throughout their adventure receives several more injuries and head traumas. She eventually garners enough concern for her to be taken to an emergency therapy session with Thalia Hayes and Pixie Plum. During the session Tessa has several outbursts relating to past traumatic events she has endured, although everyone eventually brushes off the condition as side effects from the head trauma and does not pry any further. During this day, Tessa had many moments of less lucidity, typically with some sort of mantra such as: :: "...Tick Tock... ::: ...We all have a clock... :: ...Time is on our side..." This event seemed to have no lasting impression on the surface for all to see, however Tessa has continued using the mantra Tick Tock several times in the months since. Secondly, and more recently Tessa had bought an apartment on her own and all seemed normal. However, about a week later she wakes up to find that the entire apartment has been covered with clocks on almost every surface that one could be placed. It would seem that 'Tessa' herself placed all of these clocks during one of her breakdowns/ blackouts, it is implied that it was not Mary who placed them either as she would not want the risk of someone seeing them. The only person to see the apartment in this state has been Vivi, and upon prompting Tessa about the clocks, Tessa answered "What clocks?". Tessa has apparently blocked the existence of the clocks from her mind and has kept the existence of the apartment a secret from most people, even her late fiance, Amara Harte. Mary appears to be the one influencing her into keeping this a secret, as this getting out could cause a link to her degrading mental state, and therefor endanger her host by gathering more unwanted attention. These breakdowns are seeming to point to the existence of another persona of Tessa Lamb... December 31, 2019 - An Awakening Amara has found out about Tessa's home. She confronts her about it, and they drive across the city to discuss. This leads to a major argument, with the end result being Tessa saying that she isn't sure that she still wants to get married, claiming that she still cannot trust Amara after she left the last time. Amara asks Tessa to go home and think things over for 30 minutes, as she didn't want her making any heated decisions about their long-standing relationship. Tessa elected to walk home, unknowingly leaving Amara to drive to her untimely death. Tessa goes to her home, completely unaware of the consequences of the day's events. She sits in silence, the ticking of clocks her only company. Alone, like always, though this time the crushing pressure of all the lies was too much... The Other had come to the surface once again... ::: "Mary had a little Lamb ::: Its fleece was white as snow ::: And everywhere that Mary went ::: The Lamb was sure to go ::: ----- ::: She thought her lamb was hers alone ::: To manipulate and use ::: But someone took her Lamb away ::: And Mary was confused ::: ----- ::: Mary was a wretched beast ::: Really something scary ::: But Mary didn't know ::: She had another Lamb to carry ::: ----- ::: This lamb was not as easy ::: To have in her control ::: She'd have to take the backseat ::: While another played the role ::: ----- ::: Mary had a little Lamb ::: Who filled her home with clocks ::: Now all she hears when she's asleep ::: Is tick tock, tick tock, tick tock" ::: ----- ::: - Tessa The Other' ''Lamb While '''The Other is seemingly docile and childlike in nature, she is unruly and hard to keep reigned in. She seems able to hide things even from Mary, something Tessa could never do. 'The Other' left their home and walked to the street, wherein she received a call from Ducky he was going to inform her about Amara's accident, but noticed something off in her voice. He asked her to stay put and he would come pick her up. She took this instruction literally, and stood right where she was at the time, in the middle of the street. Seeing her like this, Ducky and the rest of the Pillbox staff rightfully kept the information from her. They did not want to talk about it and possibly degrade her mental state even further. She has multiple talks with Ducky and Pixie, they deem her not safe to go home alone, so Tessa spends the next few nights in the hospital being watched over. When Tessa awoke on Jan. 3rd, everyone was concerned for her, although she acted normal aside from having a fuzzy memory/dreamlike images of the events on the 31st. Later that day, Amara passes away from complications following the car crash. This largely overshadows the events and conversations that everyone had with The Other, as they were just concerned about Tessa being depressed and it has not been addressed since. Mary's Hitlist Victims * [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Yung Dab']] ** After hitting a bird on the driving test and hamming up the guilt so that Tessa would go out with him, Mary killed him in a tunnel. [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/412081558?filter=highlights&sort=time He admitted to her that he was The Gnome]. * [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi Rinsen']] ** After he hit a bird on the road and insinuated that they eat it together during the driving test, Mary wounded Rudi, taking out his eye. He has no memory of the event but is still trying to figure out who took his eye. * [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']] ** Kiki, going by the name "Jessica Glittersnatch" at the time, was stranded on her car surrounded by a cougar and called Tessa begging for help. In the meantime, the cougar was killed by Judge [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']],''' after hitting it with his car. '''Kiki proceeded to stomp the dead cougar in front of Tessa and [[Victoria "Vivi" Veine|'Vivi']], blaming and taunting Tessa for it's death. Tessa and Vivi lured Kiki out of the city after stalking her together, and brought her into the wilderness where they allowed a cougar to maul Kiki. Tessa does not know that "Jessica Glittersnatch" is Kiki. ** Kiki called up Tessa asking for training on how to be a Driving Instructor, and met her up in Harmony. Unbeknownst to Kiki, Mary was triggered earlier, and Mary took Kiki to an isolated location, discussed the reason for the kidnapping, and stabbed her. Kiki's body was left under a bridge. * [[Davey Doherty|'Davey Doherty']] ** After hitting a crane on the road while driving with Tessa and Lauren Forcer, Davey called Tessa shortly after for another driving test. She led him to the mountains under the guise of showing him the driving test course, and then allowed Vivi to torture him by cutting off his pinky finger. Mary finished the job and left his body under a shrub. * Bryce Miller ** During a therapeutic nature hike event, a few mountain lions appeared and got a few of the hikers, Tessa being one of the victims. After the animal attacks, Bryce bragged about hurting one of the animals to Tessa and to the rest of the group. Later on, while Bryce invited himself into Tessa's car (she was already triggered into Mary prior to this), Mary drove to a secluded place under a bridge in a remote location, lectured Bryce about the importance of animals and their nature and was mad at his apparent nonchalant attitude about the whole thing, before stabbing him and leaving his body in a nearby overpass drain. * Brav O'Six ** When a stray cat (Server Admin) was seen roaming near Pillbox Hospital, a small group (including Brav) gathered. Brav accused the cat of being a Russian (when the cat/admin messaged back) and pointed his gun at it in front of Tessa. When Brav went to physically strike the cat out of frustration, he instead accidentally hit Tessa. Later on, he was picked up by Huck and Meet and taken to a remote lumber-mill and told to expect to meet "The Mistress" soon. They did not know of Mary's involvement, and she was not aware it was them who was working for Vivi. Shortly thereafter, Tessa and Vivi (as Mary and Miss C) tortured and then stabbed Brav, as part of his malicious intent against the animal earlier that day, and his body left in a tall bush. Relationships Amara Harte † : Tessa's former fiancé. They had had a rocky relationship; with Amara almost cheating on her with Angel, leading to them breaking up. Tessa was still very trusting, however, and they got back together soon after. Shortly after the renewed relationship, Amara took an unexplained vacation for a month, further hurting their relationship. Upon her return, Amara proposed marriage, and Tessa accepted. Unfortunately after a date was set, Amara asked to postpone while going through medical school. They seemed content with waiting until after Amara finished her residency, and had more time to spend off-duty to properly plan a wedding. : Tragically, on January 3rd, 2020, Amara passed away, due to injuries sustained from a car accident a few days prior, following an argument with Tessa. The effects of this tragedy on Tessa's psyche remains to be seen. Matt Rhodes : Tessa's old best friend. They ran the Recycling Center together, but after Matt lost the ownership of the center, he took an extended leave of absence from the city. Tessa often called him after bad blackouts, wanting to hear the voice of her friend to calm her down, but he rarely picked up. Recently he came back into the city and was accepted onto the police force, but things have changed a lot between Matt and Tessa. Their interactions are very limited, as Matt is constantly busy with police work, and doesn't have a lot of time to hang out after his long and stressful shifts. Norman Bones : A new acquaintance in Tessa's life, who she's recently been getting to know rather well. She met Norman after she "vanished to the void" during a game of Dungeon and Dragons. Norman gave her a lift back to [[Merlin Edmondstoune|'Merlin']] and [[Derrick Derpman|'Derrick']]. He opted to join the group and play the game, and they ended up going on an adventure to save Derrick from a "Fell Curse". Norman didn't seem to care for the game, but he seemed very interested in Tessa. : On the car ride home following the game, Norman pried into her past, where she implied that she killed her parents. Two days later, they had a chat on the mountain where Rudi Rinsen's eye was removed by Mary. Norman ended up divulging some of his past, in an attempt to get Tessa to trust him more, and reveal more information about herself to him. On their third drive, Norman and Tessa went down to the lighthouse, where Mary's existence was slowly exposed. After the information provided by Norman, and the reveal of Mary, the two have forged a bond of trust. They occasionally meet up to talk about recent events, possible threats, and potential plans. Meetings with Norman # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4Mee87Um9o&feature=youtu.be Norman's POV] | Tessa's POV # Tessa's POV # Tessa's POV # Tessa's POV Sam Baas : Tessa's adoptive father. Baas adopted her after she was orphaned, and they moved to Los Santos together. He was a Commissioner in the [[Los Santos Police Department|'LSPD']], before retiring for a year, and leaving the city. Baas recently returned to the city, the police force, and into her life. He constantly feels bad for leaving her, and being a "deadbeat" dad, in his words. Whenever the two run into each other, Baas gives her large allowances, despite the fact that she is already very well off. Victoria "Vivi" Veine : Vivi is one of Tessa's best friends, and considered to be like a sister to her. Vivi has been employed as a fellow driving instructor at Right of Way, and shares Tessa's love for animals. She had referred to Tessa as her family, and has trusted her with her life's story. The two became very close after Kiki (posing as "Jessica Glittersnatch") stomped on a cougar in front of them. Vivi subtly suggested killing her, and Mary agreed. Mary is still unsure if Vivi can be fully trusted, as Vivi's acts of killing are known by a several people. Norman has suggested that Mary try and pull Vivi away from her family, so that together the two of them can mold Vivi into what they want. Vivi was the first person to communicate directly with Mary, and not only survive, but actively be aware of her existence following. Fun Facts * Routinely changes clothes and showers, as Mr. Wang Chang told her a long time ago that she smelled, making her extremely self-conscious. * She has fear of water, specifically deep, open water. However, this can also be applied to bodies of water, such as a homeowner's underground pool. * She was on the bus tour that Yung Dab hijacked and threatened to blow up, causing her to have a fear of both buses and gnomes. * She has been confirmed to have Dissociative Identity Disorder (although more like the "Hollywood version" rather than the actual scientific disorder.) * Has been given the nickname "El Tesso" by Richard Dark. * Made over $60,000 in less than an hour, dancing at the Vanilla Unicorn Quotes * "Aminals!" * "No can doodles" * "Lissen" * "Aww Jeez" * "Aww Man" Gallery tessa.PNG Tessa Lamb2.png Tessa Lamb4.png Tessa Lamb5.png 1552cbe0f78e7fbe7f3a497dee953ef0.jpg tessadab.png Tessa Lamb Dab.PNG Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Serial Killer